


Take Me In Church

by StarlitGospels



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it's a secret, F/M, Porn with hints of plot, Seteth would probably lose his shit, Sex during a church sermon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitGospels/pseuds/StarlitGospels
Summary: Flayn offers Claude a distraction.
Relationships: Flayn/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 2





	Take Me In Church

**Author's Note:**

> Universe background: The Agarthans took over Fodlan, while the Nabateans took the sky. They take in the Crested children and offer them a place of sanctuary. When they are old enough, the Nabateans send them back down to earth and have them fight the Agarthans.
> 
> I don't often write porn, so if that set up is... wonky, let me know.

"Flayn, what are you-"

The woman held up a finger to her lips, winking at the man as she held out her hand. "I was looking for you, Claude!"

Claude raised an eyebrow, looking around the dim halls. They were near the airy sanctuary, a sermon drowning on from behind one of the closed doors. "Well, I can't say I'm displeased by this turn of events, but isn't your-"

Flayn winked at him, taking his hand. "You seem distressed lately, Claude. Is it because of what happened with Dimitri?"

Claude hesitated, looking down at her hand clasped around his wrist. He glanced back up, letting out a harsh laugh. He had been avoiding Dimitri for the better part of a week now, the wounds that he had left almost faded now.

Maybe taking all the crested children and putting them under the sanctuary of the church hadn't been a great idea, not when they clashed and fought. But maybe, their lives in the Nabatean towers weren't so bad.

They weren't hunted down and killed.

"Claude?"

He offered Flayn an easy smile, turning his gaze towards the closed doors. "So, you're offering a kind of distraction?"

He relaxed as Flayn giggled, her gaze falling to the side. She tugged on Claude's hand once more, leading him towards an alcove. Claude raised his eyebrow as Flayn sat back on the bench, pulling him next to her.

"Isn't your father teaching the sermon today?" Claude asked as the shutter fell down, Flayn rolling her eyes. She leaned back against the wall, facing Claude.

"Whatever do you think I plan on doing to you?" Her voice was soft, a tinge of childishness to it as she raised one hand to cover her mouth. She batted her eyelashes at Claude, her mouth pulling into a smirk.

"Well, I don't know, but you did put us in an enclosed space and-"

Claude was cut off as Flayn took his hand, putting it on her breast. She gave him a challenging look, smirking. "Think you can finish before father?"

Claude faltered, taking a breath to steady himself. He meant to move his hand away but Flayn was there, straddling his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. He let her, his breath sharp as she moved, hair falling forward.

"Damn," Claude whispered, taking in a breath as Flayn broke off the kiss. She blinked at him, her eyes wide.

She batted her eyelashes at him again, offering him a little laugh. "You can always tell me no, Claude."

Claude nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "And if i don't want to?"

Flayn considered the question, moving a hand to take his. She placed it on her breast once more, eyes flashing. "Well, this is a two way street, don't you know?"

He shifted his hand downwards, watching her pout before he found the edge of her blouse. He slipped his hand under the fabric, trailing it up her stomach before he reached her bra. "I distract you, you distract me."

"Exactly." Flayn kissed him again, breaking away in order to bite at his lip. He moved his other hand under her blouse, founding the clasp of her bra and releasing it. She giggled again, balancing herself as Claude pulled the bra out, lifting an eyebrow at the lacy undergarment.

"Someone came prepared."

"I was hoping you'd take the offer of the distraction," Flayn admitted. She kissed him again and Claude opened his mouth, letting her slip her tongue in. He held her like that, his hands pressed against her back. The one under the fabric moved, finding her breast. He ran a hand over her nipple, Flayn letting out a small whine as his other hand dipped lower, cupping her ass.

"And if i didn't?" His words were whispered against Flayn's hair as she moved to kiss his neck. She was already unbuttoning his shirt, sliding her hands down his chest and he shuddered.

"Well, I would have found another distraction."

"Seteth would kill me."

"If you're quiet, he will never kn-"

Claude pressed his fingers against her underwear, rubbing her clit with a raised eyebrow. Flayn let out a grasp, her hands curling against his legs. He trailed his over her underwear, ignoring the way his own dick throbbed.

Flayn took the moment to steady herself, eyes half closed before she managed to unbutton his pants. Claude bit back the first gasp as she touched him, her eyes glinting. She pulled his dick out his underwear, eyeing it thoughtfully. Claude's fingers twitched and he pulled his hand away, Flayn pouting once more.

"Can't handle the heat?" she teased and Claude shook his head.

He gestured towards the side of the alcove, where it was looking in on Seteth's sermon. Flayn glanced back at him, tilting her head as she brought her mouth to his ear.

"We're far enough away that no one will hear us and these are the private sitting rooms. No one will see us." She kissed his cheek, her hand moving ever so slowly up and down Claude's shaft.

"Yes, well-" Claude cut off his words as Flayn moved, sliding forward. Her skirts draped over Claude's legs, the silk of her underwear sliding against his shaft. He repositioned one arm around her waist, his other arm hovering. Flayn rolled her eyes, moving his hand back to her breast.

Claude got the idea, unbuttoning her blouse and slipping his hand under the fabric. Flayn let out a soft pant, tilting her head back as Claude kneaded her tit, pinching the nipple.

It didn't take her long to move her underwear out of the way, his cockhead sliding against her cunt. She adjusted herself, sinking down with a small grunt.

Claude let her set the pace, closing his eyes. He had known Flayn since he was young, having first met when he was dropped off at the compound. She had been kind to him, even then and they had, in some way or another, grown up together while other crested children were left.

They were raised to take up a weapon, to be set upon the Agarthans, who controlled the lower lands. Each generation, the group of crested children dwindled, parents hunted down and killed beyond the safety of the raised towers where dragons protected.

He leaned forward, catching Flayn's mouch with his and kissed her. She moved faster along the length of his cock, directing his hand away from her breasts to her clit, which he agreed with. Each squeeze of her cunt sent shivers down his spine, his cock throbbing.

With a small gasp, Flayn bore down on him. She clenched again, her body trembling and Claude, once he was sure her orgasm was finished, moved to pull her off. She let out a hiss, her eyes narrowed as she started riding him again.

He ached for release but-

"We have to hide the evidence," she whispered in his ear, tucking a bit of his hair back as she spoke. He closed his eyes, releasing inside her. Further away, he heard Seteth speak of the prophecies where the Nabateans would one day return to the land below.

Flayn stayed on Claude until he softened. She got off his lap, putting her underwear back on with a wink at Claude. She replaced her bra, fixing her blouse and hair while Claude rebuttoned his shirt and pants. They opened the shutters to exit, Flayn finger brushing her hair back into place.

"Do you feel better?" Flayn asked, turning to look at Claude. He had his hands in his pockets, the pair wandering away from the sanctuary. He threw her a smile, winking.

"It was the best distraction you could have thought of."

Flayn nodded, beaming up at him. "I'm glad I was able to help! If you need anything else-"

"I'll let you know."


End file.
